


Between a Rock

by Hinged



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Burns, Claustrophobia, Dark!Jesse McCree - Freeform, F/M, Female Reader, Forced Orgasm, Rape/Non-con Elements, maybe? - Freeform, slight suffoction, unnecessary cigar details
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinged/pseuds/Hinged
Summary: Reader gets trapped under some rubble and that is only the start of their problems.





	Between a Rock

**Author's Note:**

> This is my debut fic, and of course it is about the wonderfully Dark!Jesse McCree. Join me on my maiden voyage into writing dreadfully dark fics.

You knew it had been a mistake to even accept the mission. Every step of the way had been plagued by bad luck, miscommunication and failure. Your team had been sent after the infamous Deadlock gang, who had resurfaced near Route 66 and were terrorising the locals and trafficking weaponry. Recent intel had pinpointed their base as being a derelict warehouse not too far from town, so your team set out as soon as possible. Once the surrounding area had been cordoned off, you had moved in, attempting to secure the ground floor and sweep the rest of the building for any Deadlock members.

As soon as you and your team stepped foot in the dilapidated building, it became immediately apparent that it was a trap, as the outlaws closed in on you from behind. Volleys of bullets were sent your team’s way and you dived for cover behind a pillar, trying to gauge how many enemies you were facing. It seemed like your intel had vastly underestimated how many members of the Deadlock Gang there were, and they all appeared to be armed to the teeth. Quietly swearing to yourself, you raised your gun and took aim, returning fire with the rest of your squad. Suddenly, you heard a metallic bouncing come from your right, and looked down in horror at the grenade that had settled in the rubble between you and the rest of your team.

“ _Shi-_ ”

The sudden blast sent you reeling to the ground and debris to start raining down on your heads, once piece in particular striking your skull and knocking you out cold.

* * *

 

When you awoke, you were sprawled face-down under a large section of the pillar that had been sheltering you. Luckily, it had crashed to the ground at an angle and was being held up by rubble, preventing your torso from being crushed, but in such a way that it was almost impossible to wriggle free from underneath it without help. Desperately, you looked around the warehouse floor for any sign of your team, but all you could see was patches of drying blood. The sound of gunfire was echoing from further inside the warehouse, where you guessed the rest of your team was. Kicking your legs so as to free them from smaller fallen debris, you wriggled your arm so you could reach for your communication device, when jingling footsteps from behind you made you pause.

“Well, what do we have here?” A deep, Southern voice drawled from the other side of the fallen pillar. The sound of spurred footsteps moved closer as whoever was behind you rounded the pillar so that you could see their face. You had done your homework before setting out on this mission, and knew who the voice and the spurs belonged to – Jesse McCree, the outlaw gunslinger. Smirking down at you, McCree crouched down, removing the cigar from his mouth and exhaling slowly, a stream of smoke surrounding his features, “Looks like I’ve caught myself a damsel in distress.”

“I’m no damsel, and if you’re here to shoot me then just get on with it,” your words were filled with more bravado than you felt, your eyes flicking to the large revolver in his cigar-free hand.

“Now, now, honey. I’m not one to kick a horse when it’s down,” he said, while holstering his gun, “but I’m also not on to look at the gift-horse in it’s mouth.” Reaching down, he let his fingers graze over your cheek and you flinched away, face reddening as you saw the way his brown eyes darkened further, gaze fixed on your lips. “I feel like I’m going to have a lot of fun with you,” he murmured quietly before standing up with a grunt, looking over what he could see of your body with a hungry look, before strolling round to the other side of the pillar. You began to scramble in earnest as he left your field of view, struggling to free yourself when you felt the pillar fall slightly, forcing the air from your lungs with a gasp as it dropped some of it’s weight onto your torso. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you, darling,” came his drawling voice from behind you as you struggled to regain your breath “not unless you want to be squashed like a bug underneath that rubble. You just stay nice and still while ol’ Jesse has his fun and maybe I’ll see about moving that pillar when I’m through.”

Tears began to well in your eyes as you forced yourself to remain still, but you couldn’t stop from jolting when you felt two large hands run over your ass, cupping and squeezing you through your pants. The feel of metallic fingers running underneath your hips to fiddle with the fastening caused you to kick out with your legs in an attempt to force him away from you, but Jesse merely settled a leg onto each of yours, using their strength to pull yours apart and keep you still while you shot profanities at him over your shoulder. “You see, the more you fight this, the worse it gets for you, doll,” McCree’s words were accompanied by burning sensations as ash from his cigar was flicked onto the exposed skin of your spine, small burns blooming in their wake and causing you to stop your verbal abuse and hiss in pain. When he slid his hand round to your front again, you didn’t fight him as he unfastened your pants and pulled them roughly to your knees.

Jesse whistled as he took in your underwear-covered backside, smoothing his hands over the newly-exposed skin and spreading you cheeks. Your face burned in embarrassment when he murmured appreciatively, “Damn, girl. You have one hell of an ass on you, I would never have guessed it from your uniform. You’re even wearing my favourite colour panties.” His thumbs teased underneath the elastic of your black underwear as he gripped your flesh, kneading it roughly before sliding his metal hand to pull the fabric of your underwear to one side so that he could see your entrance. You whimpered as a cold, metal thumb brushed along the length of you, tensing and trying to snap your legs together but prevented from doing so by the weight of McCree’s legs pinning yours to the ground.

“Please, stop. I don’t want this,” you tried to plead with him, but only received a dark chuckle and a squeeze from the hand on your ass in response.

“Oh honey, when did you ever think this was about what you wanted?” He replied huskily, before sucking on one of his fingers and roughly shoving the thick digit into your dry entrance. You gave out a choked cry, biting down on the arm of your uniform as tears began to fall down your face at the rough, burning sensation of his finger moving within you. “C’mon sweetheart, you need to relax a little, otherwise this is going to go very badly for you. Let yourself enjoy this,” his words made you sob into the material in your mouth is his thick, probing digit found a rough patch inside you that made you clench down on his finger with a cry. “That’s it,” he purred, slipping another digit inside you as your body began to provide some lubrication, driving his fingers harder and deeper inside you, spreading you apart and getting your entrance ready for him. Your uncooperative body was beginning to heat up from McCree’s unwanted attention, and when his thumb moved to brush against your sweet-spot, your hips jolted at the sudden explosion of pleasure. In no time at all, McCree brought you to your peak, and you cried out as the waves of your orgasm rolled over you.

While you came down from your sudden high, Jesse brought his hands to his hips, and you heard the tell-tale sound of his belt jingling as it was undone, followed by the unmistakeable sound of a zip being undone. Shifting himself so as to pull his pants out of the way but still keeping your legs pinned, Jesse moaned around his cigar when he took his throbbing length in the hand that was coated with your release, rubbing it over himself while admiring your exposed lower half which was covered in a fine sheen of sweat and still trembling in the aftershock of your climax. While he would have loved to feel all of you, bare and struggling against him, he still greatly appreciated being able to play with his new little toy in this vulnerable position without having to worry about blows to the head from a trained soldier.

Gasping and panting, your whole body immediately tensed when you felt Jesse position his thick, blunt head against your entrance. Your legs began writhing underneath his again when he slid himself up and down your folds, nudging at your opening every so often, one finger being used to hold your underwear to one side.

“You can’t – Please, don’t do this, ” you begged, trying to look at Jesse over your shoulder, but the weight of the concrete pillar pressed against your torso prevented you from doing so. In response, Jesse merely raised your hips as much as the fallen pillar would allow, and forced his length into you.

Your wail was drowned out by the contented groan that left McCree’s body as he slid into you as far as he could go. Although your release had opened you up somewhat, Jesse’s girth stretched your opening further than you thought possible, the sensation of him inside you causing your entrance to burn as you struggled to take him. Jesse hissed as he withdrew his hips with your walls clamped tightly around him, and you cried out as he started thrusting within you before you could acclimatise to his length, hilting himself with each one.

“God-damn, darlin’,” he moaned in between rough thrusts, voice deep and breathless “You’re so damn _tight_ , it’s like you don’t want to let me go.” He chuckled as he tightened his hold on your hips, leaving dark marks on the delicate skin as he increased the pace of his thrusts, punching the air from your lungs with each one. You could only stare blankly ahead as he thrust into you, fingers scrabbling at the rubble-strewn floor and tears continuing to roll down your cheeks, dropping onto the dust beneath you. You dared not move too much lest the concrete pillar fall further onto you. The pressure of it was becoming unbearable, and when accompanied by McCree’s rough thrusts into your body, the edges of your vision were beginning to darken as you struggled for breath.

You heard a sudden hiss and the smell of smoke filled your nostrils as Jesse put out his cigar on the concrete floor beside your hips, so that he could concentrate on fucking into you without worrying about biting through his cigar. He lifted your hips even higher, aiming for that patch of skin that would have you tightening deliciously around his length, and groaned deeply when he found it. Your body also rewarded him with a fresh rush of lubrication from your entrance and short, breathy gasps from your mouth which sounded like music to his ears.

The combination of unshed tears, restricted oxygen and building pleasure was causing your vision to blur as McCree kept up his brutal pace. Your body was betraying you by allowing him easier passage, and when he slipped a hand underneath to tease you, you tightened around him, overloaded with pleasure as he rubbed your slick folds with his fingers while grinding himself against your back. Your entire body shook as you reached your peak again, crying out as your body tightened in a vice-like grip around McCree.

“Fuck!”Jesse didn’t last long after you reached your climax, barely thrusting three more times before his body succumbed to the pleasure that your trembling walls gave him. His hand moved from your nub to your cheeks, spreading them so as to stretch your entrance around him as he readied himself for release. Grinding his hips roughly against yours, he held himself deep within you while he spurted white-hot against your walls. You gasped as you felt him empty himself inside of you, pressing tight against your hips so as to ensure he emptied out every last drop deep within you.

He didn’t move for several moments after his release, shoulders heaving and hips rolling tightly against yours as he tried to prolong his pleasure. Your ragged gasps brought him out of his reverie, and he slipped from you, a rush of his release and a shudder from your abused body following his abrupt exit. Standing with a grunt, McCree tucked himself away and brushed his knees of dust before turning to you. Your eyes were glazed and your breathing shallow as the pillar continued to restrict your ability to breath sufficiently. Sighing, Jesse reached down and shifted the pillar from across your shoulders, easily tossing it to one side with a crash. The effect it had on you was immediate; your eyes lost their glazed look, your breathing became deeper, and you gasped for air as if you were trying to drink it down. Reaching for you, Jesse rolled you onto your back, taking in your figure fully for the first time and appreciating what he could see. You were an absolute wreck, covered in dust, hair disheveled and cheeks bright red and lined with tear-tracks. While your torso was modestly concealed, McCree admired your lower half, which was completely exposed, a trail of your combined fluids trailing down your thighs from your sore opening to pool on the ground. Your knees were covered in grazes and your underwear and pants were bunched underneath them like shackles, keeping your movements restricted. Pulling you towards him, Jesse pressed his mouth roughly against yours as you shuddered, weakly trying to push him away. Huffing against your lips, Jesse murmured “Now, darling, I just helped you out of a rather tricky situation. Is fighting me any way to show your appreciation?” You could only sit there and continue to wheeze and take in precious oxygen as he pushed you away in annoyance.

Turning away, Jesse peered past you to scan further into the warehouse, which, you suddenly realised, was quiet and had been for a while. “Seems like all that hullabaloo is finally over, although somehow I don’t think your lot came out of it looking very good, so I think I’ll take my leave .” Jesse smirked and unholstered his pistol, heading further in to the warehouse with a swagger to his step. “If I were you, sugar,” he called over his shoulder “I would pick my pretty ass up and get the hell out of here before my boys finish looting your boys and come sniffing around for an extra prize, even if it means some sloppy seconds.” With a grin, McCree strolled out of sight, lighting his reclaimed cigar as you scrambled to your feet, hurriedly pulling up your uniform as you limped out of the huge warehouse door.

Once you got far enough away from Jesse McCree and the Deadlock Gang, you would need to contact headquarters so they could retrieve you and any other survivors, but first you had to figure out how you would explain to your superiors how exactly a highly-trained group of soldiers had been taken out by a gang, and how you had been able to get away almost unscathed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr if you’re interested
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hingedwriting


End file.
